


You Totally Wash Your Murder Outfit at a 24 Hour Laundromat

by Venomed



Series: And the World Shattered Beneath Our Feet [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Gen, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Laundry, M/M, Short One Shot, Tim is sleep deprived and a college student, may or may not continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venomed/pseuds/Venomed
Summary: Tim meeting a murderer at a laundromat wasn't on his poorly-managed schedule, but he can squeeze it in between studying and lying awake on the bed.





	You Totally Wash Your Murder Outfit at a 24 Hour Laundromat

Tim shoved the coffee-stained, wet shirt into the dryer. He tossed in the little bit of fabric that made his clothes smell like “a fresh breeze.” What the hell were those things called again? Whatever, it made Tim's clothes not smell like it got dunked in coffee and then someone jacked off with it, and that's all he needed.

Closing the circular door, the college student twisted the dial and jumped on top of the machine. Tim tiredly glanced around the 24 hour laundromat, watching a blonde, single mom and her child leave. Damn, why were they up at 1AM? That can’t be healthy for the seemingly-1-year-old baby. Only a few moments after they left, the bell ringed too loudly for this time of the night.

Fuck, Tim was tired as all hell. He sighed and leaned back, dragged his hand down his face. The man who had entered earlier - he only looked a couple years older than Tim in all actuality - had heavy, weighted footsteps that echoed. Annoying as all hell, but the guy easily had 100 pounds of pure bulk on scrawny Timothy Drake. He rolled his eyes, mostly at himself.

The lights flickered for a few seconds and Mr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome was exactly that. Tim must be more sleep-deprived than he thought, if someone suddenly became hotter just because of faulty lighting. He rolled his shoulder and fidgeted, waiting for the dryer to finish.

He stretched his arms above his head, the ratty Wonder Woman t-shirt riding up a little. The man glanced at Tim,, before quickly turning away and turning on one of the many washing machines. Tim stared lazily at the cycle, noting that the water had a red tint.

Wait, what? Red?

Tim leaned forward, narrowing his stormy, blue eyes. His mind clicked into place after a few moments. _“_ The hell?” he muttered under his breath. The man glanced at him, as if he heard his words. The tanned alleged-murderer rose a dark eyebrow. He shook his head and turned back to his machine, tapping his foot.

This would be the time sensible-1PM-and-not-1AM-Tim would call 911, but he opened his big mouth instead. “Did you kill someone?” he asked dryly, “Because I don’t think going to a 24 hour laundromat is a smart idea if you did.” The man glared at him for a few moments, before his shoulders started shaking with silent laughter.

The dryer beeped before the alleged-murderer could properly reply. Tim put his clothes in his basket in a calm matter, despite the knot of anxiety and paranoia in his stomach. Fuck, what if this guy murdered him too? The employee on this shift was in the back, sleeping, but there were cameras. Surely the hottie wouldn’t kill him in a public place with a possible witness and with security cameras in place?

Then again, he did decide to wash his clothes, covered in blood, at a 24 hour laundromat.

And he had laughed at his question, so maybe it was just… paint? He frowned at the idea, or rather his own stupidity. This is Gotham, of course its blood, there really is no question about it.

Tim picked up the basket, walking faster than he usually does, and passed by the really hot murderer. He sighed in relief when he stepped outside the door and the man didn't follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Bi the way--
> 
> That was Stephanie Brown and her kid.


End file.
